


Sonic ZX

by ShadowKingLegette



Series: Sonic Zx Series [1]
Category: Megaman - Fandom, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Sonic - Fandom, Sonic X
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: The worlds of Megaman Zero and Sonic X collide. Enter Sonic ZX. Book 1 in the Sonic ZX series.





	1. Chapter 1

Shortly after Zero(aka Rockman Zero)was destroyed in the climactic battle with Dr. Weil, Ciel returned to the Resistance base. Everyone greeted her as she and the mobile unit arrived. She wasn't in a happy mood so she didn't speak to anyone. Everyone at the base asked the mobile unit what happened and where was Zero. The unit informed them how Zero defeated Weil but in the process had no way of saving himself. The entire base went silent for a few moments until Cerveau started speaking. 

Cerveau: I know everyone, we have lost our dear friend Zero. Without him we could not have made it this far. And thanks to him we can now look forward to peace. I say let's not be sad and dishonor him but let us instead be happy as he wanted the world to be. Right Ciel?

Ciel nodded and smiled. Cerveau held up an E-Crystal.

Cerveau: To Zero! The legendary reploid hero who saved the world!

Everyone reploid held up an E-Crystal.

Everyone shouting: To Zero!

Ciel(low): To Zero.

Meanwhile across time and space a plot was being hatched by Dr. Eggman.

Eggman: Ha ha ha! I have outdone myself this time! 

While Eggman was talking with himself, Sonic the hedgehog and Shadow the hedgehog were battling it out somewhere on a lower level of Eggman's base.

Sonic: Shadow, why are you letting Eggman use you? 

Shadow: That is none of your concern! Go Chaos Spears!

Sonic dodged by cutting from side to side. Shadow dashed over to him and followed with a flurry of kicks and punches. Sonic blocked them. After that the two exchanged blows back and forth. 

Sonic: Ugh! Get out of the way will ya?!

Shadow: No!

In the air duct above Eggman, Rouge the bat spying on him. 

Rouge(thinking): Dr. Eggman. What exactly are you up to?

While she was thinking suddenly there was blast from behind Eggman. 

Eggman: What?! I thought Shadow was taking care of Sonic?!

Knuckles and Tails appeared out of the smoke.

Tails: Give up Dr. Eggman!

Knuckles: Nowhere to hide now.

Eggman: Well if it isn't Sour Fox and Red Rodent. I would love to stay and chat but I'm busy.

Eggman snapped his fingers.

Eggman: Entertain our guests Hammer Jammer.

A huge robot surfaced from a storage room from the side carrying a giant hammer(mallet). It stepped between Eggman and the two heroes. When it did Eggman ran to the elevator.

Eggman: Ha ha ha! See ya suckers!

The elevator doors closed. Immediately after Hammer Jammer attacked. Knuckles and Tails dodged the giant hammer(mallet) 

Knuckles: I'll take care of this bucket of bolts. You go follow Egghead.

Tails: You sure you can handle this robot by yourself?

Knuckles jumped up and punched the robot. Hammer Jammer fell backwards toppling over.

Knuckles: I got this. Now go while he's down!

Tails nodded and headed to the elevator. Rouge at the same time went upwards to the next level in the air duct. Meanwhile upstairs, Eggman inserted six chaos emeralds into some kind of machine. When he was about to insert the last one Tails came out the elevator.

Tails: Eggman!

Eggman turned around.

Eggman: You're too late! All I have to do is place this last emerald into the control panel and my plans for world domination will come full circle! 

Tails: I wont let that happen!

Tails flew over to Eggman as fast as he could, but when he got halfway over a large cage dropped on top of him.

Eggman: Got ya! Ha ha ha!

Tails grabbed the bars and as soon as he did they shocked him.

Tails: AAAAAHHHHH!

Eggman: Careful. Running through those bars are more than 1000 volts of electric current.

Tail: L-l-let me ou-ou-out of here E-e-eggman!

Eggman: And let you try to foil my plan of world domination? Not a chance! Just sit there and watch like a good fox.

Eggman placed the final emerald into the control panel slot. Then he set his finger on top of a large red button.

Eggman: When I press this button the machine will activate and change time and space into whatsoever I desire. I will make this world into The Eggman Empire!

Tail: I won't let you! Ahhh!!!

Tails tried to ram the cage but was met with a severe shock. Rouge watched from the air duct.

Rouge: I think now is my cue to...

Rouge was about to act until something blue busted through the floor from beneath.

Eggman: Huh?!

Rouge: Is that...

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic stood there bruised and battered as if he had been through war. He smiled as if nothing was wrong with him.

Eggman: Blast! I thought Shadow would have taken care of you!

Sonic: He put up a good fight but I came out as top hedgehog. 

Sonic looked down picturing Shadow on the ground unconscious.

Eggman: He might have failed but I still win!

Eggman pressed the button. The machine activated. The entire building started to shake violently.

Knuckles came up through the floor.

Knuckles: What the heck is going on?! Is this an Earthquake?!

Tails: No, this is Eggman's machine! If we don't stop it the whole world will belong to him!

Sonic: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Knuckles: Same here!

The duo ran to the machine. As soon as they attacked they were met by a wall of energy. It pushed them backwards reflecting their attacks.

Sonic & Knuckles: Ugh!!!

Tails: Sonic! Knuckles!

Eggman laughed as he stood behind the wall.

Eggman: Hahaha! Good try, but you'll have to do better than that. 

Sonic: Tough wall...

Knuckles: I got an idea... Shovel Claw!

Knuckles equipped the claws on and attacked. Sonic at the same time did a Spin Attack. They were repelled farther this time.

Rouge: Not even their toughest attacks can breakthrough. It doesn't look too good.

Sonic and Knuckles stood up again. 

Eggman: A few more moments and it will be all over. Get ready to bow down to me.

Knuckles: Shut it!

Sonic: Tails, you got any ideas on how we can stop this thing?

Tails: Well...

Tails fell silent for a minute. He studied the wall.

Sonic: Tails?

Tails: The wall is made of Chaos Energy. I suppose if you could somehow shut down the flow of energy the wall would disappear.

Sonic: The Master Emerald could do it right? We could use it to shut down chaos emeralds.

Knuckles: That's a good plan, but the Master Emerald is on Angel Island.

Tails: Oh...

Sonic: What if I absorb the flow of Chaos Energy? Would that work? 

Tails: You could but the machine is amplifying Chaos Energy beyond normal levels. Your body would not be able to handle all that energy. You would die.

Sonic: I have to try!

Tails: Sonic you can't absorb all that power...

Knuckles: I'll do it too. That should make it a 50/50 split.

Tails: Even if it was split down the middle you two would...

Rouge: Count me in boys!

Rouge dropped in from above.

Eggman(thinking): That sneaky bat!

Knuckles: I should have guessed 'you' were here. 

Rouge: And what do you mean by that? 

Sonic: Save it for later guys. Right now we have to stop this thing.

The two turned their heads to the side.

Rouge and Knuckles: Fine.

The three walked over to the wall and placed their hand on it. Immediately Chaos Energy flowed into them. 

Rouge(thinking): Wow. I didn't know Chaos Energy felt like this. I can feel power flowing into me.

Tails: So far so good.

A little time passed and the energy started to affect the three.

Rouge: How... much... longer... 

Tails: Just a little bit more.

Eggman: Aww is there too much energy for you to handle little bat? Hahaha! 

Rouge: Put a...lid on...on...it.

Knuckles: You can let go Rouge. Sonic and I can finish the rest.

Rouge: I can keep going...

Sonic: He's right. We'll handle the rest.

Rouge looked from Knuckles to Sonic. Sonic nodded. Rouge let go and she collapsed.

Knuckles(thinking): Not bad considering this was her first time handling that much chaos energy.

More time passed and Knuckles' vision started to blur. Sonic could tell he was reaching his limit.

Eggman: Feeling delirious Knuckles?

Knuckles: Be glad you're on the other side...

Knuckles collapsed next to Rouge.

Eggman: And then there was one blue hedgehog.

After that statement Sonic placed his free hand on the wall. This caused him to absorb energy twice as fast.

Tails: Sonic...

Sonic was able to absorb far more Chaos Energy than the previous two combined but it started to take its toll. He fell to one knee while keeping his hands on the wall.

Eggman: A valiant effort hedgehog. I would tip my hat off to you... if I had one. Hahaha!

Tails: Sonic stop!

Sonic shook his head.

Tails: Stop Sonic or you will...!

Sonic: You know... I can't...

Eggman: If I were you I would listen to your fox friend.

One of Sonic's hands fell. Eggman grinned when it did. Sonic passed his limits a while ago. He was now in the area where his life was at risk. Panting, one of his eyes shut. Seconds later Shadow appeared out of the hole Sonic came from.

Eggman: Ah, Shadow. How pleasant it is for you to join us.

Tails: Shadow?

Shadow took a quick glance around the room. Then he locked on Sonic. He could tell what was going on. 

Eggman: Finish Sonic off while he is weak!

Shadow walked over to Sonic slowly. 

Tails: Don't do it Shadow! Ahh!!!

He tried to bust out the cage but was zapped again by electricity. Shadow stopped right beside Sonic and motioned his hand upward. Sonic could only see a distorted hand as his vision was blurry.

Eggman: That's it Shadow! Do it!

Shadow looked Sonic in his eye as he placed his hand on the wall.

Eggman: Shadow?! What are you doing?!

Immediately the wall had disappeared. Shadow started walking away.

Eggman: You... How dare you!

Shadow kept going ignoring Eggman. Panting, Sonic stumbled as he rose to his feet. Fear fell on Eggman's face.

Sonic(low): Thanks... Shadow.

Sonic did a spin attack and attacked the machine head on.

Eggman: Nooooo!!!!

Lights of different colors flashed in every direction.

Tails: The machine! It's....Ahhhhh!!!!!!

Eggman: My plan ruined... Curse you hedgehog!!!!! 

Everyone within the building was transported somewhere across space, across time, to a new world.


	2. Chapter 2

3 months after the final battle with Dr. Weil, the world was now peaceful and in the process of reconstruction. Leading the reconstruction was the Guardians, which were formerly known as the Resistance. At the head of the Guardians was Dr. Ciel. She was in the Command Room receiving mission reports on the display screen. 

Ciel: How are things coming along?

Team 1 Leader: So far so good Commander. 

Ciel: How about the Oceanic Highway?

Team 2 Leader: It will take some time to rebuild but other than that we are making progress.

Ciel: Good. Let me know if something changes.

Both Leaders: Yes Commander!

The transmission ended and Ciel let out a sigh of relief. Then she headed for her lab. Inside she was met by Alouette carrying her stuffed animal.

Alouette: Sis, are you ok? 

Ciel: I'm fine. 

Alouette: You seem exhausted to me.

Ciel: No need to worry. I'm all right.

Ciel was tired. She had been hard at work for the last few months.

Alouette: If you say so sis...

Ciel walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ciel: We haven't spent much time together lately have we? How about this weekend we go to the park?

Alouette: .....Promise?

Ciel: I promise.

The door opened and a soldier came in.

Soldier: Commander!

Ciel: Yes, what is it?

Soldier: We are receiving a transmission signal from the Recovery Unit.

This was a team Ciel sent out two months ago. She gave them a mission to find what was left of Ragnarok and bring it back. This was the first time she heard back from them.

Ciel: Good work.

The soldier departed and Ciel followed behind. Inside the Command Room Ciel saw the team's leader displayed across the monitor. Apparently he was somewhere in the desert.

Leader: Commander we have located the last parts of Ragnarok as you have requested.

Ciel: Set the transfer coordinates Recovery Team Leader and we will transfer them.

Leader: Very well. Also, I have 2 more things to report. One, we have found parts of Zero alongside Ragnarok parts.

Ciel: You have?! Send them along with the parts of Ragnarok!

Leader: Very well. The second thing is we found someone stranded in the desert. A human by the looks of him.

Ciel: A human?

Dr. Eggman popped up on screen waving his hand.

Leader: What should we do with him Commander?

Ciel: We'll transfer him over with your unit.

Leader: Very well.

After the Recovery Unit set the coordinates, Ciel ordered the transfer. All the parts were transferred to the storage area. Next the Leader of the Recovery Unit set his team's coordinates along with Eggman. Ciel ordered the transfer. The team was transferred to the Command Room along with Eggman. As soon as it was done Eggman walked over to Ciel and shook her hand.

Eggman: Thank you so very much for rescuing me. I thought I was a goner for sure. 

Ciel: You're welcome. But how did you get stuck in the middle of desert with no supplies?

Eggman: It's a long story. By the way may I ask the name of the charming woman who saved me?

Ciel: It's Ciel.

Eggman: Thank you Ms. Ciel for saving me. My name is Dr. Eggman.

Ciel: You're a Doctor? Do you help heal people?

Eggman: No my dear. I'm a scientist.

Ciel: Interesting. Dr. Eggman would you mind accompanying me so that we can discuss this further? 

Eggman: It would be my pleasure.

Ciel and Eggman left the room heading for her lab. Before getting there Cerveau stepped out his lab.

Cerveau: Ms. Ciel. I have some excellent news. Oh, you have a guest? Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude.

Ciel: It is ok Cerveau. You can tell me now. 

Cerveau: Right. But before I get into that might I inquire about your guest?

Ciel: Sure. This is...

Eggman held out his hand.

Eggman: Dr. Eggman. Nice to meet you... Cerveau was it?

Cerveau shook his hand.

Cerveau: Indeed I am. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance doctor. 

Ciel: What is the news you have for me?

Cerveau: Right. The news of course. For the last few months I have analyzed the remains of the 4 Guardians as well as Omega and have determined although they cannot be restored to their former glory they can be used by other means. 

Ciel: What do you mean?

Cerveau: They can be used to enhance the abilities of other reploids as well as their weapons.

Eggman listened to the conversation with great interest.

Ciel: Interesting. What about their memory core? Can it be analyzed?

Cerveau: I have already taken the liberty to copy the information stored in their memory core to your computer. Some files were too damaged to analyze but I restored as much of it as I could.

Ciel: Terrific. I will look it over later. 

Cerveau: Good day to you both. I have other things I must attend to.

Cerveau headed down the hall while they went into Ciel's lab. Alouette was still there. 

Eggman: And who might this young girl be?

Ciel: This is Alouette. She is my sister.

Eggman: Oh. Hello young lady. My name is Dr. Eggman.

She didn't react or say anything as she starred at him. 

Ciel: Say hi to him.

She looked at Ciel for a second then back at Eggman.

Alouette: Hi...

After speaking she left the room.

Eggman: Is she all right?

Ciel: She's shy. 

Eggman nodded signaling that he understood.

Ciel: Dr. Eggman, you said that you were a scientist. What kind? If you don't mind me asking. 

Eggman: I don't mind as long as you can answer a few of my questions.

Ciel nodded and Eggman grinned.

Meanwhile walking through the underground jungle.

Sonic: Is this really a jungle? Everything seems like a machine or robot. 

Sonic jumped from branch to branch. He swung from vine to vine. While moving a large Caterpillar Machine spit out fire at him. He dropped quickly avoiding it.

Sonic: Go bug someone else will ya?

When he said that a swarm of mechanical bees attacked.

Sonic: These guys again... 

Sonic jumped and attacked. They were destroyed easily. 

Sonic: Time to squash that one.

He jumped up high into the air and started to spin. He aimed downward and sped his way downward like a meteor. The attack connected and the Caterpillar Machine was destroyed. 

Sonic: Peace of cake.

Sonic continued to brave the strange jungle he was in. Somewhere in the arctic Knuckles was walking around sneezing.

Knuckles: Why did I have to get transported here instead of somewhere warm? 

Rouge: You can always huddle up with me.

Walking next to him, Rouge snuggled her arms inside her wings. 

Knuckles: I'd rather die of frostbite.

The two continued onward. Tails was traveling down a sidewalk being observed by everyone he passed by.

Tails(thinking): It's like Chris' world all over again.

Shadow on the other hand leaped from building top to building top. 

Shadow: Technology everywhere. Is the entire planet like this?

He continued leaping.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow the Hedgehog observed from above as the inhabitants of the city below move about as they pleased.

Shadow: Robots that look like humans. 

He turned his attention to construction workers. 

Human Worker: Make sure you're careful with that.

Reploid Worker: Yeah yeah. I got it.

Shadow: It seems as though I was transported to a world where robots live and work together with humans as part of a society.

He continued to look around as he jumped from building to building. That was until he saw Tails walking down a sidewalk.

Shadow: As I thought. I am not the only one here.

Tails(low): Everyone keeps starring at me... 

The people and reploids didn't know what to think of him. 

Person 1: What is that thing?

Person 2: It looks like a fox but foxes don't walk around wearing gloves...

Person 3: It could be a new type of reploid.

Person 4: Strangest reploid I have ever seen.

Tails cut down an alley to get out the spotlight. He let out a sigh of relief.

Tails: I have to find out where I am. 

???: That's easy. You're in Zero city.

Tails: Thanks... Huh?

???: You're welcome little guy.

Tails looked and saw the person who answered. He looked at her curiously.

???: Something wrong?

Tails: You're not like everyone else. They look at me like...

???: You're a freak of nature?

Tails nodded.

???: I admit that I haven't seen anything like you before, but I try not to judge anyone without first speaking to them. 

Tails(smiling): That's nice of you. Hi, my name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails. All my friends do. What's your name?

Neige: Hi Tails. My name is Neige. 

The two shook hands.

Neige: So Tails, tell me. Are you Reploid?

Tails: Sorry. I don't know what a Reploid is.

Neige: It's another word for robot.

Tails: No, but I am a fox.

Neige: A fox huh? You're different from any fox I've come across. So where are you from?

Tails: That's a long story... I'm not sure I have the time to explain it all.

Neige: How so? 

Tails: I'm searching for my friends. We sorta got separated on the way here.

Neige: I can help you find them if you'd like.

Tails: You sure?

Neige: I don't mind at all. Here, I'll give you a ride on my Revcycle.

The two left and went out to search. Shadow kept an eye on them from above. Meanwhile Rouge and Knuckles in the Arctic Region traveling saw a factory in the distance.

Rouge: Finally a place to get out of this cold weather.

When the two got closer, a series of robots popped out of the ground.

Knuckles: We got trouble. 

The robots hurled frozen snowballs at them with tremendous force. Knuckles and Rouge barely dodged them.

Knuckles: Those little bots know how to throw a good windup.

Rouge: No kidding. 

The robots picked up more snow. 

Knuckles: I won't let you! Raaaa!!

Knuckles punched and kicked his way through the small army.

Rouge: Me either! Hyaaaa!!!

Rogue did her signature Screw Kick destroying all the other bots. After this, the two entered into the factory. 

Knuckles: What kind of factory is this?

Rouge: Beats me. I'm just glad to get out of the cold.

Upon further observation, they saw an lineup of giant bots. They were shut down though. 

Rouge: It looks like some kind of Robot Manufacturing Factory. Or at least used to be. 

They walked closer and inspected the bots.

Rouge: It says here "Meikai Army Arctic Division". 

Knuckles: A factory producing army robots? Egghead would enjoy this.

Rouge: You think he was transported here like us?

Knuckles: It wouldn't be the first time. 

Rouge flew upwards.

Knuckles: Hey, where are you going?

Rouge: What does it look like? I'm checking the higher levels. We'll cover more ground that way.

Knuckles: Yeah yeah whatever. Just don't get lost. 

Split up for the first time, Knuckles was kinda glad she was gone. Rouge landed on a walkway on the higher level. She spotted a room further away and she headed towards it. When she got there, she couldn't see inside. She felt around the wall for a switch and hit it. The light came on instantly. Immediately she recognized where she was.

Rouge: It looks like I'm in the control room. And what have we here?

She pressed a button and it caused the monitor to turn on. A series of information popped up detailing the designs of several different robots. 

Rogue: According to this these robots were originally supposed to be used to help with the environment, but later on they were altered to be used as weapons. They were programmed to follow the orders of the leader of the Meikai Army. 'Fairy Leviathan'. I wonder who that is? 

Rouge typed the name. It showed a picture of Leviathan along with a list of information.

Rouge: So this is the leader of that army. It says here that she is one of the four guardians of somebody named X.

She read more of the information and found out that Leviathan was created from X's DNA and that she could use ice based attacks at will. Other information was also listed but Rouge wasn't too interested by it. That was until she came across a file known as Project Tundra.

Rouge: I wonder what Project Tundra is?

Down on the lower level, Knuckles found a circular platform.

Knuckles: What is this supposed to be?

He stepped on it and nothing happened.

Knuckles: Doesn't look like its on. Maybe there's some way to turn it on somehow... 

He looked around and found a lever. 

Knuckles: Does this turn it on?

He pulled it down and the platform activated. As soon as it did a computerized voice spoke.

Voice: Transportation Platform Activated. 

Knuckles: Transportation Platform? I guess I better tell Rouge I might have found a way out of here.

Minutes later on the upper level Rouge was finishing up reading Project Tundra.

Rouge: Meant to be used as a final resort...

Knuckles: Hey Rouge. Where the heck are ya?

Rouge turned off the monitor as he entered.

Knuckles: There you are. I was looking all over for you. 

Rouge: You found me. Anyway, what do you want?

Knuckles: I think I found a way out of this frozen land. C'mon, I'll show you.

Rouge: Sure just give me a second to turn this off.

Knuckles left the control room. As soon as he did Rouge turned the monitor on.

Rouge(thinking): I'll erase that file so that no one uses it.

She deleted Project Tundra and turned off everything. Then Knuckles led her down to the Transportation Platform. 

Knuckles: Here it is. I turned it on already, but I don't know how it works. 

Rouge: Maybe we should try standing on it first genius?

Knuckles: Right...

The two moved on top of the platform. As soon as they did the computerized voice spoke.

Voice: What destination would you like to be transferred to?

Rouge: Somewhere with a warmer climate.

Voice: Three destinations listed with a warmer climate are the desert, the underground forest, and the city known as Zero. Which destination do you choose?

Rouge: Zero city.

Voice: Preparing Transfer... Transfer initiated. 

Rouge and Knuckles were transported underground to a subway.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had moved by as Tails and Neige searched the city. Midway through it they decided to take a break.

Neige: No luck.

Tails: I didn't think it would be this hard to find my friends.

Tails lowered his head. His stomach growled.

Neige: How about we take a little break and find something to eat?

Tails: Good idea.

The two went down the sidewalk looking for a place to fill their stomachs. Shadow overhead was about to follow them until he saw smoke rising from the east part of the city. He changed direction and headed that way. When he got close enough he saw a giant mechanical bird soaring through the air firing electric arrows all over.

Shadow: It's wrecking the city.

People and Reploids below were running and screaming in fear.

Falcon: Raaaaa!!! There shall be no peace! Raaaaa!!!

Falcon attacked several vehicles head on destroying them as its wings sliced through them. During the same time at the resistance base.

Ciel: Wow... I didn't think it was possible to travel through time and space.

Eggman: It is quite possible. I'm living proof my dear.

Ciel: To think there are other universes...

A soldier appeared at the door. 

Soldier: Commander! We have been sent an E.T.

Ciel: An emergency transmission?! Dr. Eggman do you mind?

Eggman: I don't mind at all. Please go right ahead.

Ciel: Thank you for understanding.

Ciel and the soldier left the room. As soon as they did Eggman went over to her computer and went to work.

Eggman: I wonder what information I can find in here. Maybe I should start with this. Four Guardians file. Let's see... Harpuia... Leviathan... Fefnir... Phantom. Yes, yes... guardians of Master X... All four destroyed... Each representing elements... Thunder, Ice, Fire, and Shadow...

Eggman read through the rest of the file and decided to download the information. He inserted a cord into one of the slots.

Eggman(smiling): I hit the jackpot this time. With this information I can build far more advanced robots.

While Eggman downloaded the information on the computer Ciel was busy with watching the Emergency Transmission on the monitor.

Person: Attention Guardians. Area C-7 is under attack by a flying bird reploid. Please send assistance.

Ciel: (Bird Reploid?) Help is on the way.

She turned her attention to the soldier standing next to her.

Ciel: Send out a team to Area C-7.

Soldier: Yes Commander!

He ran out of the room.

Ciel: (Why is a bird reploid attacking Zero city?)

Minutes later in Area C-7 the team Ciel sent out had arrived. They got there by way of transport trucks. Shadow saw them approach.

Shadow: So the city does have a defense force after all.

They exited the vehicles with their weapons.

Soldier 1: All right. It's our job to neutralize that bird reploid down before it causes anymore damage.

All the soldiers aimed upward and began firing their guns. The falcon took several hits before noticing them.

Falcon: Raaaaa!

Falcon soared high to avoid more attack fire.

Soldier 2: We got it.

Shadow: Fools. They only made it angry.

They stayed their weapons.

Falcon: Raaaa!!! You'll pay for that! Raaaaa!!!

When Falcon finished speaking it's chest started to glow bright red.

Shadow: That glow... Is that a chaos emerald?

Falcon's body charged with electricity.

Falcon: Raaaa!!! Die! Raaaa!!!

Falcon swooped down at incredible speeds. So fast in fact that the soldiers below didn't have time to aim. Falcon destroyed the transport trucks by just flying next to them. The resulting explosions engulfed the soldiers. Falcon landed in the middle of the street while fire engulfed the surrounding area.

Falcon: Raaaa!!!

Soldier 3: Ugh!!!

The surviving reploid soldier was in pain. Falcon spotted him and took aim ready to fire a lightning arrow.

Soldier 3: No... Can't move...

The soldier closed his eyes.

Falcon: Raaaa!!!

At the last possible moment Shadow did a powerful fist attack from behind the bird reploid piercing it through.

Falcon: Raaaa.......

Falcon exploded. The soldier opened his eyes noticing Falcon's attack did not come. He saw pieces of Falcon everywhere.

Soldier: It was destroyed? But how?

Shadow stood above on a rooftop. The soldier looked upward and Shadow was gone. He was jumping to another building holding the red chaos emerald in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

The surviving soldier lying in the street of Area C7 took out a video transmitter and began speaking.

Injured Soldier: Reporting in Commander...The bird reploid...is no longer operational...

At Guardian Base, Ciel watched the monitor nervously. A video message came and she watched the injured soldier's report. She turned to a nearby soldier in the room.

Ciel: Send out an E.R.U.(Emergency Response Unit) immediately to Area C7!

Soldier: Got it.

The soldier took off.

Ciel(low): Please makes it in time.

In Ciel's lab Eggman finished downloading all the information on the computer.

Eggman(smiling): With all the technology this is a paradise for any genius. It would be foolish for me to pass it up. I think I'll establish the Eggman Empire in this world instead.

Eggman heard footsteps coming from outside and he quickly shut off Ciel's computer. The door opened and Alouette came in.

Eggman: Hello again little girl.

She starred at him not changing her facial expression. There was silence between them until Eggman wanted to break the tension.

Eggman: Your sister is in the Command Room. Something about an emergency transmission I think it was.

Alouette didn't respond. This made Eggman uncomfortable. Meanwhile Knuckles and Rouge were walking around about the city. Everyone staring at them as they walked. Knuckles was getting annoyed by it.

Knuckles(low): What the heck are they staring at?!

Rouge(low): Calm down. Chris's world was the same way remember? We just have to give them time to get used to us.

Knuckles: Ugh....

They kept walking for a few seconds trying to ignore the stares. Knuckles couldn't deal with it anymore.

Knuckles(angry): MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS D@MN IT!!!

Everyone watching stopped staring and went about their own business. Rouge sighed.

Rouge: You just had to curse didn't you? You know this story was supposed to be intended for all ages. Now it's PG 13 thanks to that little outburst.

Knuckles fell silent.

Knuckles: Sorry...

Rouge: Just make sure you don't do it again... Dumb@ss.

Knuckles: Hey!

The two continued on down the sidewalk. Meanwhile Sonic was still in the forest.

Sonic: There has to be a way out of here.

Sonic took a few more steps then his chest started to hurt.

Panting, he fell to his knees while grabbing his chest.

Sonic: What... is this? 

While Sonic was hurting a huge swarm of beebots appeared.

Sonic: Not those things again...

Sonic tried to stand but the pain was too great. The bees attacked all at once. Sonic watched as they drew closer.

Sonic: No...can't move...gotta try something...

They attacked him stinging him with their exploding stingers.

Sonic: Ah! Ow! Ouch!

The swarm flew upwards into the air. Sonic, lying on the ground, opened one eye. He could see the swarm reloading their stingers.

Sonic: Not good... I don't think... I could... take that again...

The beebots set themselves in position. With one aim they attacked. Sonic tried to push himself up. He fell back down.

Sonic: This can't be the end... I have to move...

Sonic closed his eyes trying to muster up the strength to move. The bees were inches away until Sonic's body glowed and he disappeared. Ciel was fixed on the monitor waiting for a transmission to come until from out of nowhere Sonic appeared right in front of her on the ground.

Ciel: Huh?

She looked down at him.

Ciel: Where did this animal...

A transmission came in before she could finish. It was the leader of the E.R.U.

Leader: E.R.U reporting in Commander. We are taking care of the survivors and dealing with remaining fires in Area C7. Everything is under control.

Ciel let out a sigh of relief.

Ciel: (Thank goodness.) Keep me updated on the situation team leader.

Leader: Will do.

The transmission ended and Ciel stooped down to check on Sonic.

Ciel: It's hurt badly! I better take this animal to the maintenance room!

She picked Sonic up and carried him out the room. Later on at night Neige showed Tails to her apartment.

Neige: Here's my place. It's not the best or the biggest but I enjoy it.

Tails: You stay here by yourself?

She nodded.

Tails saw pictures set on a small table next to the couch. He picked them up and looked at them.

Tails: Are these your friends?

She nodded. The pictures showed images of her hanging out with other people in random places. One picture in particular caught Tails' attention.

Tails: This picture here. It's the only one with you and just one other person.

He showed her the photo and tears started to show in her eyes. Tails saw it.

Tails: Is something the matter Neige?

She wiped her eyes and put on a smile.

Neige: I'm fine Tails. The person in the photo was a dear friend of mine. His name was Craft.

Tails: What happened to him?

Neige: He died trying to protect me...

Neige fell silent looking down at the photo.

Tails: I had a friend like that...

Neige looked at Tails.

Tails: Her name was Cosmo and she died trying to protect me too.

Neige(low): Tails...

Tails: I miss her a lot but I know as long as I keep her in my heart she'll never be gone.

Neige put her hand on his shoulder.

Neige(smiling): And Craft will be in my heart as well.

Tails nodded. Sometime later walking the sidewalk.

Rouge: We should find somewhere to sleep for the night.

Knuckles: Sleep where you want. As long as long as it isn't next to me.

Rouge: You're so mean. I don't know why I ever put up with you.

Knuckles(thinking): Funny. I thought I was putting up with her...

After his thought had past, a bright red light shined in front of them.

Knuckles: What is that?

Rouge: I have a hunch that we are about to find out.

The light dissipated slowly.

Knuckles: I should have known.

Rouge: Shadow!

Shadow the hedgehog appeared out of the light holding in his hand the red chaos emerald.


	6. Chapter 6

At night, in the middle of the street, Shadow the hedgehog stood before Rouge and Knuckles.

Knuckles: What do you want?

Shadow: Wouldn't you like to know.

Knuckles(angry): What was that?!

Knuckles was about to attack until Rouge stepped between them.

Rouge: Enough already. Shadow, did you want to talk to us about something?

Shadow: I just came by to let you know that I was here. Also, I saw your little fox friend. He's staying with a woman not too far away from this location. 

Rouge: What about Sonic and Egghead? 

Shadow: No sign of them. 

Shadow was about to walk away.

Rouge: Wait Shadow!

Shadow: What?

Rouge: Can't you use chaos control to send us home?

Shadow: No. 

Knuckles: Why not?

Shadow: I need the power of all 7 emeralds to transport back. 

With that answer Shadow jumped into the air and disappeared into the night.

Knuckles: I really don't like that guy.

Rouge: At least we know now that we're not the only ones here.

They continued to look up into the air at the night sky. Meanwhile in the maintenance room at Guardian Base. Ciel had brought Sonic to Rocinolle. 

Rocinolle: Ms. Ciel?

She saw Sonic and understood the situation. 

Rocinolle: Set it down in one of the restoration capsules and close it.

Ciel did as instructed. The capsule activated and a green light scanned Sonic up and down. The monitor on the wall showed the results of the scans.

Rocinolle: The poor creature. It looks like it went through a tough time. Where did you find it?

Ciel: It just appeared while I was receiving a transmission report. Will it be alright?

Rocinolle: 2-3 days inside the restoration capsule and it will recover just fine.

The monitor on the wall revealed more test results.

Ciel: Huh? 

Rocinolle: More readings?

The two studied the monitor.

Rocinolle: According to this that animal is giving off some strange energy reading. 

Ciel(low): Strange energy?

Ciel looked at Sonic lying in the capsule. Minutes later in Ciel's lab. The stare-down between Alouette and Eggman had reached its breaking point for Eggman. He yawned and stretched his shoulder. 

Eggman: It's getting late and I've grown weary. Can you show me someplace where I can sleep for the night?

Alouette: Follow me.

She went out the door and Eggman followed. The two used the elevator to go down to a lower floor. Next she led him to an empty room. Eggman entered into the room.

Eggman: Why thank you deary and please tell your sister that...

Before he could finish Alouette was gone and the door shut.

Eggman: I get the feeling she doesn't trust me all that much. Better watch what I do around her.

Ciel finished up in the maintenance room and was on her way back to her lab. Alouette met her in the hall.

Alouette: Eggman retired for the night sis.

Ciel: Oh right. I've been so busy I forgot all about him. I hope he forgives me...

Alouette: Sis can I tell you something?

Ciel: Of course. You can talk to me about anything.

Alouette: I don't trust him.

Ciel: Why?

Alouette: Something about him doesn't seem right...

Ciel: It's probably just your imagination.

She put her hand on Alouette's shoulder.

Alouette: If you say so sis...

Ciel: Now let's get some sleep k?


	7. Chapter 7

Early morning the next day Neige sat in her living room watching the news. A story had peaked her interest.

Reporter: Yesterday there had been an attack in Zero City. According to sources a bird reploid attacked Area C7 causing major destruction.

Neige: A bird reploid attacked the city yesterday?

Reporter: The Guardians sent soldiers to deal with the flying menace. They were successful in their mission, but not without suffering many casualties. We caught up with Guardian members asking why the reploid attacked? They responded that they did not know.

Neige: The Guardians didn't know? I think I better do a little investigating.

Neige stood up and was on her way to the door when she remembered that Tails was sleeping in the other room.

Neige: I almost forgot about Tails. I promised him that I would help him find his friends...

She stood there thinking. Then she got an idea.

Neige: I'll write him a note.

She took out paper and wrote "Dear Tails. I'm out taking care of a few things. I'll be back shortly to help you find your friends. If you want to leave before I get back please lock up before you go. Also, I left a spare key for you. Neige."

She left the note and the key on the living room table. Then she went out the door. Outside the apartment.

Neige: Which area did that reporter say was attacked again? I think it was C7.

She hopped on her nearby Revcycle and took off. Sometime later she arrived at the scene of the incident. She stopped and parked her bike nearby. A cleanup crew was on the scene. She walked over to get a closer look.

Neige: To think... One reploid did all of this.

One of the cleanup crew members called to her.

Crew Person: Excuse me miss. This area is not a safe place at the moment. I'll have to ask you to leave.

Neige: I understand.

But before she went she saw pieces of the destroyed reploid.

Neige(thinking): How could a reploid that caused all this damage be taken down by the Guardians without him(referring to Zero)? Something isn't right...

While walking back to her bike she looked around. She saw a camera facing the scene.

Neige: I wonder if that camera recorded the incident.

She went over to her bike and pressed a button. A display screen and keypad popped up. Immediately she began typing.

Neige: Let's see... Area C7 cameras... Non-operational, Non-operational, Non-operational, wrong street...

She continued checking.

Neige: Wrong, wrong, wrong... There it is. Now let's see yesterday's recordings...

She skipped through the day until she saw something fly by and hit a building.

Neige: Right there!

She let the footage play. Citizens ran as a shower of lightning arrows rained down. Then later the camera captured Guardian Members arriving on the scene then firing upwards. Moments later something swooped downward destroying the vehicles they came in. Then Neige saw the bird reploid land. It aimed its arm at a wounded soldier.

Neige: ?!

Something surprised Neige. The bird reploid stopped moving and seconds later it exploded.

Neige: I had a hunch that the Guardians didn't take down that reploid.

She went back to the moment before the bird blew up and paused the footage.

Neige: What is that thing?

She couldn't see it clearly because it was far away and hidden behind the bird.

Neige: I'll download the recording and take it home to study.

After she downloaded it she hopped on her Revcycle and left the scene.

Meanwhile at Guardian Base in the storage area. Menart and Autruche were sorting through containers.

Menart: Why do we have to get stuck with the boring work? I tell you it's not fair.

Autruche: I don't think I would use the word boring to describe our work. If I had to call it something it would be tedious.

Menart: Whatever... It's still unfair.

Menart sat down and leaned his head back.

Autruche: What are you doing?

Menart: What's it look like? I'm taking a break.

Autruche: But we just started working minutes ago...

Menart: You got to learn how to relax pal. No need to overdo it.

When he finished his statement the storage room door opened.

Hibou: Hey Autruche and Menart.

Autruche: Hello Hibou.

Menart didn't say anything.

Hibou: I said 'hello' Menart.

Menart: I heard you the first time big guy.

Autruche: You know he's not big anymore...

Menart: I can see that. I'm not blind.

Hibou and Autruche looked at each other confused. They were thinking "If you can see that then why call him big guy?"

Menart: Do you want something?

Hibou: Yep. Cerveau asked that we bring up the Ragnarok parts to his lab.

Menart: No way! There are a lot of those containers down here! Plus they are all heavy! It would take all day!

Menart folded his arms and turned his head to the side. Hibou and Autruche looked at each other.

Hibou: I guess his mind is made up... Too bad I'll have to tell Commander Ciel and she'll be sad.

When Hibou mentioned Ciel being sad Menart pictured the image. This made him feel bad. Hibou started walking away.

Menart: Hey wait!

Hibou stopped. Menart stood and ran over to a container carrying the parts.

Menart: We'll get the containers up there right away!

Menart picked the container up and ran out the door.

Autruche: Will that trick ever stop working on him?

Hibou(smiling): As long he has crush on her it won't.

Autruche: How did you find out about that anyway?

Hibou: Hirondelle told me.

Autruche nodded his head letting him know he understood.

Meanwhile at Neige's apartment Tails had just woken up.

Tails: *yawns* Neige?

He called her name coming out of the room. He didn't get an answer. He came into the living room and saw something on the table.

Tails: What's this?

He picked up the paper and read it.

Tails: She had things to take care of.

He took the spare key.

Tails: She sure is nice giving me this key.

Tails decided to go find his friends and he left the apartment. Immediately as soon as he stepped outside Rouge dropped down in front of him.

Tails(surprised): Whoa! Rouge?!

She winked at him.

Rouge: That's right.

Tails: How did you find me?

Rouge: Shadow told us. He said you were staying with some woman. So who is your new girlfriend?

Tails(embarrassed): She's not my... Wait did you just say 'us'?

Rouge pointed up. Knuckles was standing on top of the building.

Tails: Knuckles! What's he doing up there?

Rouge: Oh he just hates being watched by people.

Tails nodded as if he understood.

Tails: Have you guys seen Sonic?

She shook her head.

Rouge: You and Shadow are the only ones.

Tails: If you guys are here then Sonic has to be here somewhere.

Knuckles dropped down.

Knuckles: Don't forget about Eggman. He was in the room also.

Tails: That's right! I forgot about Eggman!

At that time Eggman was talking to Ciel.

Eggman: Ms. Ciel can I ask you something?

Ciel: What is it doctor?

Eggman: I wish to build something. However, I do not have the tools or materials to do so.

Ciel: What are you going to construct?

Eggman: When I was transported here my mode of transportation that I travel in was left behind. I call it my Eggmobile. I find it difficult to get around without it. Can you please help out an old man?

Eggman bowed down and kissed her feet.

Ciel: Eggmobile? Sure just go to Cerveau and ask him for anything you might need.

Eggman stood up and hugged her.

Eggman: Thank you. You are an angel.


	8. Chapter 8

At Guardian Base in the Maintenance Room Alouette was observing Sonic.

Alouette: Where did this animal come from?

Rocinolle: Ms. Ciel told me that it appeared right in front of her.

Alouette continued to observe Sonic when all of a sudden his color changed from blue to gold.

Alouette: Rocinolle it changed color.

Rocinolle came over and looked at Sonic.

Rocinolle: How strange.

Before she could take notes, Sonic changed back to blue.

Alouette: Back to blue again.

Rocinolle: I think I'll run more tests to understand this creature a lot better.

Alouette continued observing Sonic. At the same time in Cerveau's lab.

Cerveau: Eggmobile? Why certainly doctor you can use what you like to construct it.

Eggman(thinking): Perfect.

Eggman went over to the spare parts. He grabbed a few of them.

Eggman: Excuse me Cerveau?

Cerveau: Yes doctor?

Eggman: Do you have a list explaining the functions of these parts?

Cerveau: My computer should.

Cerveau typed and the list came up.

Cerveau: Here it is. Please have a look.

Eggman came over.

Eggman: Thank you my good man. This will help me a great deal.

Cerveau: You're welcome. Now I have work I must attend to.

Cerveau left the room.

Eggman: I'll just download the information stored on this computer. You never know when it might come in handy.

Eggman took out a cord and plugged it into an outlet.

Meanwhile Neige was on her way back to her apartment when she saw Tails speaking with someone. She stopped close to them.

Neige: Tails.

Tails looked.

Tails: Hi Neige.

Rouge turned.

Rouge: So this is the woman you've been staying with. You were right.

Tails: Right about what?

Rouge: She's just as gorgeous as you said she was.

Tails' face turned red.

Tails(embarrassed): I never said that!

Neige: Is this one of your fiends Tails?

Tails: Yes...

Rouge: I'm Rouge. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Neige.

She held out her hand. Neige shook it.

Neige: Please just call me Neige.

Rouge: Sure. And the other guy is Knuckles.

Neige(confused): What other guy?

Rouge pointed up. Neige looked up. She saw something on the roof.

Neige: What's he doing way up there?

Rouge: Oh he's just being stupid as usual. Why don't you come down already?!

Knuckles: Fine!

Knuckles jumped.

Neige: He jumped?!

Tails: Don't worry. Knuckles has jumped from high places before.

Knuckles landed in the middle of the street. Other people saw him land.

Knuckles: What are you looking at?!

Neige: Is he a Reploid?

Rouge: What's that?

Tails: I think we should take this conversation inside.

Moments later the four of them gathered together in her living room.

Neige: You three are from another world?! Why didn't you tell me before?!

Tails: Sorry, I must have forgotten to mention it.

Neige: Are you aliens?

Tails: No. We're from another world across time and space.

Neige: You'll have to forgive me for not understanding all this.

Rouge: I'll make it simple. A machine transported us from our dimension to yours.

Neige: That I understand. So are you the only ones?

Rouge: No. There were three others that were sent here too.

Knuckles: Sonic, Shadow, and Eggman.

Rouge: Although Shadow is the only one we saw. The other two are MIA.

Neige: How long have you been here?

Tails: Since yesterday.

Looking down, Neige put her hand on her chin.

Neige(low): It was only yesterday that the city was attacked... 

Rouge: You say something?

Neige: Can I ask you three to check something out for me?

Tails: Check out what?

Neige: Give me a second.

She went into her room for a second then brought out a keypad. She set it on the table and pressed a button. A display screen popped up.

Neige: Take a look at this.

Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails gathered around her. She pulled up footage of the incident that happened in Area C7.

Neige: Earlier, today I found out that there was an attack in the city.

After a minute, a bird reploid was shown firing arrows and destroying things. Everyone close by ran and screamed.

Knuckles: It sure is angry.

Rouge: Oh my.

Tails: Where did you get this?

Neige: I hacked into a nearby camera.

The footage had now gotten to the part where the bird reploid landed.

Neige: Now check out what happens next when the bird reploid was about to attack the injured soldier. 

The footage showed the reploid exploding.

Neige: Did you see it? There was something behind it just before it exploded.

Rouge: No doubt about it.

Neige: So I was right. Something did destroy it.

Knuckles: That wasn't something.

Neige: What do you mean?

Rouge: It wasn't 'something' rather 'someone'.

Neige: Someone? Who?

Tails: That was Shadow. Here I'll show you.

Tails used the keypad to zoom in. She could now see him clearly.

Neige: That's one of your friends?! *widened eyes* He must be really strong...

Knuckles: *folding his arms* I could have done the same thing if I was there.

Rouge: This explains how he got that Chaos Emerald and why that bird robot attacked the city.

Neige: Chaos Emerald?

Tails: It's a rare gem that contains a lot of power. Sometimes they can cause machines to go crazy. Just like the one Shadow destroyed.

Neige now understood why the city was attacked.

Neige: By 'they' you mean there a more than 1?

The three nodded.

Rouge: There are 7 in all.

Neige: If all 7 are collected then what happens?

Tails: It depends on who has them all. If someone good has them then they could use their power for good.

Knuckles: And if someone bad has them they could cause a whole lot of trouble.

Neige: I don't like the sound of that...

Rouge: Which is why we have to get them before Eggman does.

Neige: Eggman? I thought he was one of your friends.

Tails: No. He tried to use the emeralds to change our world so that he could take it over.

Knuckles: There's no way we will ever let that happen.

Neige: If that's the case and Eggman is here then we have to warn the Guardians about him.

Tails: Who are the Guardians?

Neige: They are a group that watches over the city. They helped saved the world a couple months back.

Rouge: Saved the world? I guess we should go see them.

Tails: I agree.

Knuckles: I wouldn't mind checking them out for myself.

Neige: That settles it. We'll go tell them about this Eggman.

They all went out of the apartment and headed for Guardian HQ. Tails and Neige traveled on her Revcycle, Rouge followed by flying overhead, and Knuckles jumped from roof to roof.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking into Cerveau's lab.

Menart: Would ya hurry it up already?! Man you guys are slow.

Autruche and Hibou came walking into the lab carrying a heavy container.

Hibou: (Easy for you to say. You're not carrying anything.)

Menart: Here's the last of it Cerveau. Hm?

Menart looked around and saw Eggman working on something.

Menart: Hey you. Where's Cerveau?

Eggman: Taking care of something I believe.

Menart: Who are you anyway chrome dome?

Eggman: (>.<') My name is not 'chrome dome' that's for sure.

Eggman was still working. Menart, Hibou, and Autruche walked over to see what he was doing.

Hibou: What are you building?

Eggman: An Eggmobile.

Autruche: What is an 'Eggmobile'?

Eggman: A means of transportation for a genius such as myself.

They looked on.

Menart: Where are the wheels going to go?

Eggman: It doesn't require wheels.

Hibou: So it will fly?

Eggman: Of course.

Autruche: How will you get it outside?

Eggman stopped working and looked at the small door. Then he looked back at his almost finished Eggmobile.

Menart: Some genius...

At that moment Cerveau came into the lab.

Cerveau: Oh. Are all the Ragnarok parts here?

Hibou: Yes sir. Just like you asked.

Cerveau: Splendid. Ms. Ciel will be most pleased.

When he finished his sentence Menart thought of Ciel smiling. The thought made him drift away.

Cerveau: Thank you very much.

Hibou: All in a days work.

Autruche: No problem at all.

Two of them walked out the room.

Cerveau: Something on your mind?

Menart snapped back into reality.

Menart: Huh? Nope. See ya.

He ran out the room. Cerveau watched as he left.

Cerveau: How is it coming along doctor?

Eggman was still working on the Eggmobile.

Eggman: It's going smoothly.

Cerveau: Perfect. However doctor it seems your mode of transportation is too oddly shaped to fit out the door.

Eggman's head sank low as he continued working.

Meanwhile Ciel was in the Research room with Perroquiet.

Ciel: Is there any data on Zero here?

Perroquiet: Original data or recent?

Ciel: Both.

Perroquiet: We do have recent data on him. However his body was not the original. Only a copy. Therefore that's the only information we have. The original data was incorporated into his original body which Omega had. Sadly Omega was destroyed along with it.

Ciel: Maybe I should find a different way to use his parts. Cerveau did say something about using the 4 Guardians' parts for other purposes. Perhaps I could do the same for him. Thank you for your help.

Perroquiet handed Ciel Zero's data.

Ciel: There was one last thing I needed. Do you remember where you put X's original data?

Perroquiet: Certainly.

Perroquiet searched and found it. He handed it over.

Ciel: Thank you again.

Perroquiet: If there's anything thing else you need commander don't hesitate to ask.

She walked away out of the room.

Meanwhile approaching the base from outside.

Tails: Is this the place Neige?

Neige: Yes.

Rouge: So this is the base of the so called 'Guardians'. I am impressed.

They walked up to the tall entrance gate where two guards stood. One was male and the other female.

Male Guard: Halt!

Knuckles, Rouge, Neige, and Tails stopped.

Female Guard: State your business.

Neige: We're here to talk to the Commander.

Male Guard: What is your name?

Neige: Neige. The Commander and I know each other.

Female Guard: We'll have to check in before we can allow you access inside.

Neige: Sure.

Tails: You know the Commander?

Neige nodded.

The female guard pressed a button on her communication device. A display screen popped up connecting her to the Command Room.

Female Guard: Attention Command Room. This is the Entrance Guard.

Jaune: Command Room speaking. This Jaune. What is it entrance guard?

Female Guard: A group is requesting to speak with the Commander. One of whom is named Neige. She says she knows the Commander.

Jaune: The Commander is not in the room at this time. Access cannot be granted.

Female Guard: I understand.

The transmission ended.

Female Guard: Sorry, we cannot allow you to enter at this time.

Rouge: What?

Knuckles: No way. I didn't come this far for nothing.

Tails: But we have to...

Neige: It is ok guys.

Tails: But...

Neige smiled and she had a look on her face signaling that it was fine.

When they were about to leave someone in a guardian uniform came walking up.

???: Don't I know you from somewhere?

Neige: I'm not sure.

The soldier stared her up and down.

???: Were you by chance in Area Zero couple of months ago?

Neige: I was but how did you...?

???: And by chance were you a reporter?

Neige nodded though she was still confused as to how he knew this.

???: Would you like to go inside? Along with your friends?

Neige: I do but who...?

Hirondelle: Am I? The name is Hirondelle. Information specialist. I was one of the Reploids that was with the Commander when Area Zero was attacked. 

He turned his attention to the female guard.

Hirondelle: Oh beautiful angel. Would you mind allowing my guests to enter the base?

Her face went red.

Female Guard: N-n-not at all sir.

Male Guard: You cant just...

The female guard looked at the male guard with flame in her eyes. He took a few steps back. The she turned her attention back to Hirondelle with a smile.

Female Guard: You may enter.

The electricity which guarded the entrance ceased. Hirondelle grabbed her hand.

Hirondelle: I am in your debt.

Then he kissed her hand and she passed out. Lying on the ground her eyes were shaped like hearts. Hirondelle turned. 

Hirondelle: Shall we?

Knuckles: .............

Tails: ...............

Rouge: ...............

Neige: ....................

He led them into the base.


	10. Chapter 10

Hirondelle was escorting Neige, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge down a hallway in Guardian HQ.

Hirondelle: From another dimension huh? I would have never guessed that. Hey, would you like to hear a poem?

Tails: Um...ok.

Hirondelle: *clears throat* "Fire, the passion in our hearts. Ice, the coolness of the sea. Thunder, the swiftness in the clouds. Shadow, the darkness behind the light. 4 elements that are true and undying. Yielding perhaps but surely never dying. Giving life meaning standing firm and will forever be within ourselves. The relentless power of the four ever daunting without the possibility of appeasing. Who could control these titans and bring about change to our world? I know of none. No, not a one. Except maybe a hero should come."

The four looked at Hirondelle not knowing what the poem meant.

Hirondelle: How do you like my poem?

Neige put on a smile.

Neige: It was... insightful.

Hirondelle looked from her to the other three.

Rouge: She took the words right out of my mouth.

Tails put on a smile too.

Tails: I agree with Neige.

Knuckles: (The last time I was that confused about something was when I watched that movie Inception.) 'Insightful'.

Hirondelle(smiling): Thank you. I really appreciate that. Here you can have this.

Hirondelle pulled out something from his pocket.

Knuckles: Is that a...

Tails: A chaos emerald?!

Neige looked at the shiny blue gem.

Rouge: Where did you get that?

Hirondelle: I found it while I was out exploring.

Hirondelle handed it over to Neige.

Neige: So this is a chaos emerald.

She handed it over to Tails.

Tails: Thanks Hirondelle.

Hirondelle: You are welcome.

They made it to the elevator. Hirondelle pressed the button for it to come down. Meanwhile in Ciel's lab. Ciel was working on something on her computer.

Alouette: Sis what are you working on?

Ciel: I'm analyzing leftover data. Namely Zero and X's.

Alouette: Zero...will you put him back together?

Ciel: I honestly don't know if I can.

Alouette: Oh.....

Ciel: Let's see if there's any residual traces of memory left intact...

The screen pulled up old files. Files of missions Zero went through with the resistance dating back to the time when he first helped them escape Neo Arcadia. Then a file titled "Confidential" surfaced.

Ciel: What's this file?

She tried to access it but the file was password protected.

Ciel: Hm... Let me try this.

She began typing away trying to bypass the security. However each time she attempted to do so the file would copy itself over and over. Then it would open revealing a yellow virus known as Mettaur.

Ciel: Darn. I cannot access the data without knowing the password.

Alouette: It must be really important if someone had to lock it away.

Ciel: I agree.

The door opened. Ciel and Alouette turned. Hirondelle came into the room.

Ciel: Oh. It's you Hirondelle.

Hirondelle: Hey Commander. Sorry for coming into your room unannounced.

Ciel: It's fine. How can I help you?

Hirondelle: I have some special guests outside that would like to speak with you. One of which is an old friend.

Ciel: An old friend?

She stood up out of her chair and headed for the door. Alouette followed behind. Outside she saw Neige and 3 others with her.

Ciel: Neige? Is that really you?

Neige nodded. Ciel ran over and hugged her.

Ciel(smiling): I'm so happy to see you.

Neige felt a little embarrassed because others were watching.

Neige: Hello Ciel. It has been a while.

Rouge cleared her throat.

Rouge: This is heartwarming and all but if you don't mind can we hold this little reunion party for later?

Knuckles: She has a point.

Neige: Ciel, my friends have something important to talk to you about.

Ciel: All right. Please come into my room and we'll talk.

Seconds later when the 7 of them were in the room.

Ciel: What is it?

Tails: Right. Neige said you helped saved the world before and that you could help us.

Rouge: An evil man threatens this world miss Ciel. He's someone if not stopped he will put the entire planet in jeopardy.

Ciel: What is his name?

Knuckles: He's called Eggman and is very dangerous.

Ciel was confused.

Ciel: Hold on a second. Are you talking about Doctor Eggman?

Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge exchanged looks with each other.

Tails: Yes, but how did you know he was a doctor?

Ciel: He told me. How do you know him?

Tails: You've talked to him?!

Ciel nodded.

Tails: Where?

Meanwhile in Cerveau's lab Eggman finished completing his Eggmobile.

Eggman: Finally. It is finished.

Cerveau: Good work Doctor.

Eggman: Why thank you.

The door opened. The two watched as Ciel entered. Then following her came Tails, Neige, Rouge, and Knuckles.

Eggman: Oh no!

Knuckles: Eggman!

Rouge: We got you now.

Tails: Nowhere to run.

Eggman: So you were transported here too. I should have known.

Ciel: So it is true!

Cerveau: What's going on miss Ciel?

Alouette came into the room.

Alouette: Doctor Eggman is a bad man just like Weil.

Cerveau: Oh no!

Eggman: The cat's finally out of the bag eh...

Rouge: And has nowhere to run.

Ciel: Please surrender doctor. I promise no harm will come to you if you do.

Eggman took a step backwards. At the same time in the maintenance room. Sonic's body radiated with energy. So much that the whole building started to shake violently.

Neige: An earthquake?!

Everyone struggled to keep their balance. Eggman saw the opportunity. He jumped into his Eggmobile.

Eggman: It's been fun but I have to go.

He pressed a button and he began to fly upward.

Knuckles: No you won't!

Knuckles jumped up high.

Eggman: Persistent aren't you rodent!

Eggman pressed another button and his Eggmobile shot a beam at Knuckles. It shocked him in midair.

Knuckles: Ugh!

Tails: Knuckles!

He crashed to the ground. Eggman shot another beam blowing a hole in the ceiling. He laughed as he escaped.

Rouge: Darn! He got away!

The earthquake settled and Sonic opened his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic stared from inside the restoration capsule. He felt a little groggy.

Sonic: Ugh. Where am I?

Rocinolle came walking into the room.

Rocinolle: That was a terrible earthquake. I better check and see if anything was damaged.

She checked around the room.

Sonic(thinking): I wonder who she is?

Rocinolle: Everything seems intact. Now I better check on the creature.

She turned toward Sonic's direction.

Rocinolle: The earthquake must have woken you up.

She studied him up and down.

Sonic(thinking): Why is she looking at me like that?

Rocinolle: Seems fine to me. Although it wouldn't hurt to do a quick scan.

When she turned to face her computer Sonic tapped the glass. She turned back.

Rocinolle: Was that you?

Sonic nodded.

Rocinolle: You can understand me?

Sonic nodded again.

She came closer to the capsule.

Rocinolle: This is amazing. You truly are a fascinating creature.

Sonic: I've been called many things lady.

Rocinolle yelled.

Sonic(thinking): Knew I should have kept my mouth shut.

Rocinolle(scared): Y-y-you can t-t-talk?!

Sonic let out a sigh.

Sonic: Yep. Now can you open this thing and let me out already?

Meanwhile in the Command Room.

Ciel: I'm so sorry everyone. I should have known better than to trust him.

Ciel looked down.

Tails: It's not your fault.

Neige: Tails is right. You can't blame yourself.

Rouge: Eggman is very good at deceiving people. Just ask Knuckles. Eggman tricked him many times.

Knuckles: She's right... Hey!!!

Ciel smiled.

Rouge: All joking aside we have to stop him.

???: Got that right.

Sonic entered in the room.

Everyone looked over.

Tails: It's Sonic!

Knuckles: Decided to join the party after all.

Rouge: Always the last to show up.

Neige: So you're the Sonic I've heard about.

Ciel: He's one of your friends?

Tails nodded.

Ciel: I apologize. He appeared to me in bad condition the other day. Since then we have been nursing him back to full health. Had I known he was one of your friends I would have alerted you right away.

Tails: That's ok Ciel. No need for an apology.

Sonic walked over.

Sonic: Thank you.

Ciel(confused): What for?

Sonic: That nurse told me you brought me to her. Without you I would have been a goner. Thanks. I owe ya one.

Sonic held out his hand to her. She smiled and shook his hand.

Sonic: Ciel is it?

She nodded.

Sonic: Would ya mind helping us stop Eggman?

Ciel(smiling): No, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Book 1. There was little to no action in it. I mainly just wanted to establish characters from the former resistance from the Megaman zero games. Their personality traits and such included. i will try to make the next book "Sonic Zx: Missions" with more action and fighting(not promising anything).


End file.
